The Orange Crown & Magic Key :: Chapter 1
by LidyaAngel
Summary: Harry has come to own a key which holds strange but extaordinary powers...


_This fic takes place in Harry's sixth year. _

Disclaimer: This story is not in any way associated with Warner Bros. Or anything like that. But I made it up, so I am still the author, apart from many of the characters, in which the case would be that JK Rowling's great mind would have invented. Ahem.  

*** You can see more fics and post your own at http://magic-hogwarts.com on the fanfic section ***

~The Orange Crown and the Magic Key~

It was a boring Thursday, and so far, it had been a bad week. Harry had got tons of homework from most of his teachers and He and Ron weren't talking again. Ron's jealousy had got the better of him when Harry had won a competion he had entered when he was bored. The prize was a key, which apparently had hidden powers. However, on receiving the key, Ron was jealous because he had read about these kinds of things, magic things, but was never allowed one. Harry has beaten him to it. Again.

The key was small, but had a very ornate design. Harry thought it rather looked like the ones you see in fairytale stories. The key, however, seemed to hold no powers at all. Hermione had spent hours looking for books on these sorts of things in the library and had found nothing. So the key had just been locked in Harry's old trunk, next to Uncle Vernon's old socks. 

*****

Over four weeks had passed and Harry had totally forgotten about the key. He was sitting in History of Magic, bored to tears, when Ron started sniggering. (Ron and Harry were back on speaking terms by now) Harry looked around and saw Dean Thomas at his desk, snoring loudly and with his mouth open. Harry had to work hard not to laugh extremely loud because it was such a funny sight.

Professor Binns hadn't noticed though, and kept on talking in his usual boring voice. However, what Professor Binns said next jerked Harry back to his senses again. "The key is a special one. It can transport the owner to another place. Though not as a portkey or Floo Powder can. It can transport you anywhere in the world. No one is sure what the key actually looks like though. Or even if it exists anymore. It was last seen in 1365 and was used by Sir Alfred Nompan." Harry thought. _Could _that be the key he had won? But surely not, why would they give such a thing away?  His musings ended, however, when the bell rang a second later.

He told Hermione and Ron about his suspicions. Hermione looked thoughtful. "You know, Harry, it _could _be the key. We know nothing about it, lets go to the library and look for any information on it." And they set off to the library, Harry feeling extremely hungry.

*****

They had searched in nearly all of the library's sections, but had so far not even bothered to realise it could be in the restricted section. Madam Pince, the librarian, was in a rather tetchy mood anyway, so maybe this was a good thing. "Oh well, maybe we could ask professor Binns." Sighed Hermione two hours later. It was getting dark and Harry really wanted to get some dinner, so they went to the Great Hall. "I don't reckon it could be anything special anyway," Harry said wearily, while dropping down at the Griffindor table. He has only just started to swallow his drink, when Hermione tugged at his arm. "I know where we can find out about it!" and she grabbed her bag and rushed off. Ron stared after her. "She needs her brain tested. She always rushes off like that." Harry laughed. "Yeah," he replied, "I bet she comes back with a truckload of books." 

Hermione returned to the common room carrying nothing, though. She sat down next to Ron and took something out of her bag. It was a piece of parchment with words in green ink written upon it. "I just went back to the library. I searched some of the heavy volumes for the name Sir Alfred Nompan. I copied _this _out of it." And she handed Harry the parchment. He read: 

"While using the key, I was transported to wherever I liked. All I had to do was think hard to where I wanted to be (in this circumstance, I normally travelled to Normandy to see my daughter), and in a split second I would be there. The magic of the key is so intense, not even I, a great wizard, could understand its magic or power."

 Harry finished reading it, and handed it to Ron. He looked surprised to see Hermione beaming at him. "You know what we have to do now, don't you?" she said. Ron groaned. "Oh no. Not the library again." Hermione shot him a nasty look.

 "No. Harry, there's a simple way to find out whether your key is the magic one. You are going to have to see if it transports you anywhere." Harry looked at her. The determination on her face told him he would have to go along, and see if the key really _did_ have powers.

*****

"Ok, Harry. Hold the key in both hands, and think hard. Think of where you would like to be."  Hermione told him bossily. He stared at her. "Like where? I might get lost or – something." She tutted loudly. "Just do it." 

So Harry, (feeling extremely stupid), held the key tightly, and thought. _"Erm…take me to…London. No, I mean take me to…_(he thought harder) _France." _

He felt his feet lift off from the floor, felt himself whirling extremely fast and then… THUMP. He landed with a thump onto a grass verge. He looked around and saw he wasn't in his dormitory anymore. He was next to…the Eiffel Tower. His eyes nearly popped out with shock. Surely, _surely _this wasn't the magic key. But the proof was in the pudding. This WASthe magic key, and as Harry stood there, in the middle of a busy town, hundreds of possibilities flooded his brain until he felt dizzy. 

He held the key and thought _Hogwarts _and landed with another THUMP next to Hermione and Ron. He grinned and they grinned back. 

This was going to be lots of fun. 

***********************************************************************************************

_So, that's the first chapter. I know it is very short, but I didn't want to make it long and boring. Next chapter: Harry sees Sirius, Dumbledore has to leave Hogwarts and Hermione falls in lurve. Can't wait!  _


End file.
